Pink
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: Maya Hofstadter tries to connect her family to a single color. [One-Shot]


**Word Count:** _1095_  
**Summary**: _Pink_.  
**Disclaimer**: _I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

The pink flowers reminded her of the photo of her parents at prom, the color of that long, pink dress her mom wore. The way they both held each other, so caring and protective, like they used to hold her when she was younger and had a nightmare. Thinking of that photo makes her think of how in love her parents always seemed to be, even as they grew old. No matter how many white hairs grew and wrinkles showed up, they were there for each other and showed everyone how much they loved each other.

Pink was a color that appeared a lot of times in her parents love story. Maya remembers a photo she saw of her parents and borrowed uncles and aunts when her godparents received a Nobel Prize. Her mom was wearing a black dress with a pink sash. It makes her smile when she thinks of that photo because she also appears in it, even though she wasn't born yet. So, in a way, she was in Switzerland when her godparents received the Nobel Prize.

There was one time that they were cleaning things from the attic. Maya must have been around twelve years old at the time. She remembers seeing her little sister Lily running to her to show her a pink Power Ranger. Lily kept it to herself after asking her parents, but all Maya really cared about was knowing how it got there. She remembers the little smile that came to her parents face when she asked them that. The way her dad told her that he just wanted her mom to feel like their old bedroom was hers too and he decided to give her that Power Ranger made Maya laugh a lot, especially because it then started to rest of her sister's bedroom. The funny part was that Lily had just moved there that same year, because she was no longer scared and stopped needing her sister's company.

That made Maya a little sad. She wanted her little sister to need her.

But something that comforted her, or better said, _someone_, that comforted her was her mom. Maya went to speak with her a couple of nights after Lily "moved out". Penny just told her that it was normal to feel like that. She felt the same way when her kids stopped needing her as much. Penny confided in her, telling her she missed when Maya climbed in bed with her and Leonard and put herself in the middle of them after having a nightmare. Or when they were all watching a movie and she placed her head against her mom, grabbed her robe and fell asleep.

Maya could only hug her mom after that admition, but all of that got her thinking. What robe? That pink one that her mom still wore when it was cold and she wanted to be cozy? The one that had a few holes but her mom didn't care?

Pink. Of course that it was a _pink_ robe. It had to be, right?

Maya decided to search for what the color pink meant. It didn't take long for her to find out that pink represented caring, compassion and love and that it stood for unconditional love. It suited after all the things Maya had seen from her parents' story, all the stories she heard.

But there was something sad about that color. Even though almost everyone in that family had at least one interaction with that color – Leonard and Penny with the Power Ranger and the prom dress, Lily received the Power Ranger and Maya had a lot of moments her mom missed with the robe – Ryan didn't seem to enter any of the stories.

Since Maya was a bit of a detective – usually her partner was Michael Wolowitz, who she called Mickey even though he seemed nothing like him – she decided to investigate. She called her partner and they searched through the family albums, trying to find a connection to the color pink.

It took them about two hours, and it was only when her dad showed up to ask what they want to eat that they found out.

Leonard asked them what they were doing with the albums, and they answered. It was then after twenty minutes of Maya not shutting up about dresses, Power Rangers and robes and how it all connected to almost everyone in the Hofstadter household, that Leonard told her how he thought Ryan could fit in it all.

Apparently the pink flowers they've had in the garden for a long time, the ones that made Maya start to think to photos and things she found, were planted by Ryan himself with the help of their grandmother – Penny's mom.

The two of them had always have a good relationship. Not that the two Hofstadter daughters didn't have a good relationship with their grandparents but Ryan always had a special bond with his grandmother. Planting flowers in the garden was just one of the things they did together. Ever since he was a baby that the two of them seemed to click better than Maya and Lily.

Maya smiled when her father said that. Ryan always was more of an outsider in their family, since he was more closed off than everyone else. He had his moments, they all did, but Ryan seemed more interested in being alone. And that was fine, but that caused him not to be as close as his sisters. Their dad was like that too, and so were all of their uncles and Aunt Amy, so they were just waiting for him to find his gang, and then he would open up more.

With that, Maya ended up being more interested in the flowers in the garden, since it made her feel more close to her brother. And Ryan seemed to be closer to her when she entered his room and asked if he wanted to look at some photos and maybe do some gardening. It wasn't that he was weird, he just had different hobbies. She had her little detective games, Lily had forts in the living room and Ryan liked to garden. But they all eventually found out the three of them could do all of that together. They just needed to want that.

Of course that the day Maya and Ryan felt the closest together, was also the day Lily built a fort in the living room. One where only Hofstadter's were allowed in. And guess what? The sheets that were used? They were all pink.

* * *

**The End**

When I was a kid I loved pink. I ended up growing a hatred to that color for some reason, and this story was born due to that hate. I want to stop hating pink. After watching a few episodes, I noticed that pink showed up a few times (multiples colors showed up). Since I want to write more Lenny family stories and I always feel like Ryan doesn't have a big bond like his sisters, I decided to play with all of that.

Hope everyone likes it.


End file.
